Atobe and Taki
by SydneyMoe
Summary: One special day, Otori invites the regulars, along with Taki to his place. It was then that Taki decides to molest Atobe...


For a long time now, I've enjoyed reading through fanfictions of different sort. So, I decided to try my luck and write one as well. This story popped on my mind when I was sick in bed last week. Hopefully, it's not that sucky...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing beyond this point.

* * *

ATOBE AND TAKI

One by one, the Hyoutei tennis club regular members walked out of the clubroom. Though fatigued from practice, the regulars talked and laughed energetically as they move along.

Taki, a pre-regular, waited for them outside the clubroom and joined them as they walked out of the school.

"Shishido-sempai! My parents just got home from their trip to London, do you want to go to our place? Mom said, she'll be preparing a feast and that I could call my friends over." Otori asked kindly of his favorite sempai.

"Heeey~~~ what's this I hear?? Otori, you're gonna introduce Shishido to your parents already? Man! You move fast!!" Mukahi having overheard their conversation teased the now blushing younger regular.

"Oi! Gakuto! You're being obvious! You just want to tag along!! You have to learn to be discreet~" Oshitari, taunting him. Though it was more directed at Choutarou.

"Ah~n.. Oshitari! You're the one being obvious!" Atobe, who was walking up front, turns slightly with his trademark irresistible smirk on his face.

"It's alright guys!! You can all come along too!! They won't mind!!"

And so, the whole bunch of handsomely delicious boys strutted their way to Otori's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home!!"

"Ah Chou-chan!! Welcome back!! I see you brought your friends along!! Hihi!!" exclaimed Choutarou's happy mom.

"Good afternoon!!" chorused the young ones.

"Anyway, guys you can sit here… make yourselves at home!!" Choutarou then left to help his mom in the kitchen. But not without Shishido asking if he could help, which was of course, politely declined by Choutarou.

Conversation ensued among the members, chatting about the latest gossip in the campus, cute girls, new tennis techniques and the like.

As each group busied themselves gossiping, Atobe, then rose elegantly from his seat and walked towards his belongings. Silently thinking to himself, as he got out the Tennis' Club files, to do some paper work instead of wasting time.

Scanning the papers at hand, Atobe huskily called on his teamate, "Oi Taki, do you ha-mmmppfhh!!!" Without completing his thoughts, someone, suddenly jumped towards him with full force. Though a strong athlete, his body gave out to the weight above him. Atobe stumbled backwards falling on his butt, but still with poise and grace.

That someone began licking Atobe's porcelain face insistently. The other club members stared and watched in shock and horror as their beloved captain was being molested right in front of them!!

As the other regulars regained their composure, they rushed to their captain's aid, attempting to get the offending being off Atobe, much to no avail.

The said being only stopped when someone cried out his name, "TAKI!!! STOP THAT!!"

Upon hearing his name, Taki stopped, backed off, and looked extremely ashamed of himself. Not wanting to be reprimanded anymore, he walks off and sat in the corner, sulkily.

"Atobe-buchou, are you alright?" Choutarou inquired as he helped his captain to his feet.

As Choutarou fussed over his captain, Taki couldn't help but stare and gape widely at him. As much as he like to utter a word, no sound escaped his lips. As the confusion and the shock died down, Choutarou apologized continuously. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what Taki did!"

"D.. di…. Did you just call him Taki?" Mukahi, pointing a finger towards Taki, stared at Choutarou in complete horror.

"Ahhhh…. I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! Taki-sempai!! It's not like I did it on purpose!!" Choutarou again apologizes and bows down towards his sempai-tachi.

"Hey, what's the commotion about??" mommy Otori then enters. "Oh Taquitos!! There you are!! I was wondering where you have been!! Come here!!" He, then ran jovially towards mommy Otori. As mommy Otori kneeled and cooed at him, Taquitos waged his rutter-like tail as she continuously pets him.

"His name is Taquitos, we call him Taki for short… He's a yellow Labrador Retriever.. We got him from the shelter when I was still in grade school… It's not like I named him Taki on purpose…." Chou explained.

"Oi!! From now on, I'm calling you Haginosuke!!" pointing towards Taki, Atobe declares and walks off towards the washroom to clean himself.

OMAKE

After Atobe walked out of the room, Taki slowly moved his way to Choutarou and whispers to his ear "Got any dog named, Atobe or something of that sort?"

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated... though, please don't be harsh on this poor soul =D


End file.
